


Robin and Wondergirl get titan dirty

by rammbo



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Breast Fucking, Creampie, Cum Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Facials, Fingerfucking, First Time, French Kissing, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Teenage pregancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rammbo/pseuds/rammbo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wondergirl makers herself a new costume and she goes to the one person who will tell her what he thinks of it. He's the only one that will tell her the truth because he's her oldest friend. Plus she loves him like a big brother, he has always been there for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robin and Wondergirl get titan dirty

Donna Troy aka Wondergirl was in her bedroom at Titans Tower the sixteen-year-old Amazon, made herself a new costume. It was a fulll legenth red bodysuit with stars on it with a deep v cut in the front of it. It hugged her body like a second skin and she had black leather boots with it. Plus her golden lasso hooked to her golden W belt and her silver bracelets. 

Wondergirl was laying on her bed and she's running her hands over her 36 C breast. She ran Her slender fingers through her furry mound and into her young tight pussy. She was thinking about Robin The Teen Titans leader to her he was thee most handsomest man she knew. Plus he had a damm fine ass for a man, she made herself very wet and she came from finger fucking her young Amazon pussy. She pulled her fingers out of wet young pussy and lick them clean.

Wondergirl slipped on a pair of red thong panties with her favorite superheroes emblem on the front. Then she slipped into the red bodysuit which had a built-in bra. Then she put on her black leather boots and her golden belt. Then her silver bracelets and her favorite earrings. She looked in her mirror and the 5-foot 10 inch. 115 lbs Amazon teenagers 36 24 33 body looked very good in the suit. She put her hair in a ponytail and red lipstick on her sexy lips and the rest of her makeup. Then she went to find the one person that would tell her the truth if she looks good in her new suit or not.

Wondergirl found Robin at the head of the T table, to her he was the most incredible person she ever met. He's been a superhero since he was 8 years old and now the 19 year old leader of the Teen Titans. To her he was a true superhero in her book. Robin was doing the paperwork for the month he had his one hand full of paper and the other on his keyboard of his computer. She stepped into the room and said good morning to her leader.

Good morning big bro hope you're having a good day.

Morning sis i am doing okay.

Looks like you could use some coffee there my handsome brother.

Thanx sisl I could use some right now all this paperwok is driving me crazy.

Why don't you have the others members help you out. 

You know as well as I do that when they see paperwork they scatter like the wind.

You would think Raven would help you after you screwed her brains out last night. You must of did her hard she could barely walk to her room last night. I made myself a new costume what do you think of it.

Me and Raven just talkked that's all we did. that looks fine just finebaby sister really fine.

Sure I know what I saw and she got royaly screwed last night by you.You doofus you have to actually look at it to comment on it.

When Robin looked at Wondergirl he was shocked to see her in such a very tight outfit. He was looking at the most fantastic female body he's ever seen in his life. He dropped all the papers that he was holding in his hands.Then Wondergirl really found out what he really thought of her costume.

You silly batboy you dropped all your papers here let me pick them up for you.

OH GOD Donna you have a fantastic fucking ass, I want to bite your sexy ass and then I will bend you over the T table and fuck that hot ass of yours. Then your hot tits and your sexy mouth and then next I will fuck the hell out of your wonder snatch. You will scream like the cock teasing whore you are. You are going to be my fucking batbitch every night.

RICHARD JOHN GRAYSON I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT I HEARD COMING OUT OF YOUR MOUTH !!!!. THAT THE MOST DISGUSTING AND PREVERTED THINGS I EVER HEAR YOU SAY !!!!. YOU ARE THEE SICKIST PERSON I EVER KNOWN IN MY LIFE !!!!.

Did I said that out loud Donna ???.

You sure did you fucking perverted sick bastard.

Oh Donna I am so very sorry I don't know what came over me. When you put your fantastic tight ass nearly in my face I just lost it.

Dick I think you should stop talking about my ass already. You are lucking I don't rip off your little batpole right now. But you need to be punished for being a disgusting pervert towards your little sister. I am going to sit in your lap while you do your work.

But Donna it will take me a long to do my work, you can't sit on my lap.

Tuff batboy so behave and get to work right now before I kick your damm fine ass all over the tower. Was Raven a hot fuck I bet you sodomized that goth bitch to no end. I bet she screamed her head off

Wondergirl did everything to mess with Robin she pulled papers out of his hands messed with his hair. She blew in his ear and pulled on it to cause him so much discomfort. When Robin didn't think she wasn't looking he kept looking at her ample cleavage. Then Wondergirl got her first of many surprises from Robin.

No comment on anything I might or not done with Rachel.

Dick were is your hand at ????.

Well I can't type if I don't have my hand on the key board Donna.

No your other hand you pervert, why are you rubbing and squezzing my butt.

OH FUCK DONNA I AM SO SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO TOUCH YOUR ASS !!!.

Yeah right you are thee biggest pervert next to Speedy.

When he thought she wasn't looking Robin kept looking at Wondergirl's clevage, but she seen him peaking at her breast. Wondergirl kept messing with Robin and she got two more surprises from him. She could feel hiis fingers starting to rub her thigh and he was getting a hard-on. Then his fingers started touching her womanhood. She loved him rubbing her the way he was doing, she was getting wet very fast.

Richard John Grayson this is not your day, I never thought you are thee titans biggest pervert. You keep looking at my tits like a horny school boy. Plus you have a hard on that's poking me in my butt and you have the balls to rub my pussy

OH FUCK DONNA I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WAS DOING !!!!. FUCK I KNOW YOU ARE GOING KILL ME NOW !!!.

Well I think I will just have to fuck you to death to teach you how to treat a woman like a lady and not like a whore.

Say what Donna ????.

You heard me big brother I am going to fuck your brains out. My Amazon pussy will be thee greatest you ever had in your life. Now to straddle your lap and give you a good look at my hot tits since you can't stop looking at them.

OH FUCK SIS THEY ARE FUCKING FANTASTIC !!!!. They are the perfect shape and size for you, I want to squeezeand suck them so bad. 

Go ahead and feel them you doofus they won't bite you. I am sure you will bite them and my nipples. OH YEAH SQUEEZE THEM LIKE THAT BIG BROTHER !!!!. DON'T STOP PLAYING WITH THEM ARE YOU ANY GOOD AT SUCKING THEM !!!. You are squeezing my asscheeks so hard. FUCK YOU ARE BITTING MY NIPPLES SO HARD YOU BASTARD !!!!. DON'T BITE THEM SO HARD YOU ARE A BAT NOT A VAMPIRE! !!!!.

Sis you are such a cock teasing bitch in that new costume, every guy is going to get a hardon. They will want to fuck you silly.

They can't have my ass big brother only you can, and now i am going to play with your little batpole. FUCK ME YOU ARE SO HARD AND SO THICK TO, HOW DO YOU GET THAT THING IN THOSE TIGHT LITTLE GREEN SHORTS OF YOURS !!!!. 

Sis get my cock out its hurting like hell.

RIIIIIIIPPPPPPPP !!!!!!. FUCK BRO YOU ARE LARGER THAN A HORSE !!!!. Just look at this this thing of yours, are all guys dicks that big ????. No wonder Raven couldn't walk straight after this giant fucking dick of yours was inside her fucking twat and butt.

Donna you could of just pulled my shorts off you didn't have to ripping them

True but ripping them off was more fun for me.OWWWW YOU ARE BITTING MY NIPPLES TO HARD YOU FUCKER !!!!. SPANK OWWWW SPANK OWWWW SPANK OWWWW SPANK OWWWW !!!!. Not so ruff Dick my nipples hurt so bad and my ass stings like hell.

Well Raven loves it ruff I figured a Amazon could take it too.

Well not this Amazon so be gentle with me, or I will beat you up.

I know Diana can take it, she is a very kinky bitch.

You didn't Dick did you fuck my big sister did you ???

Yep i nailed her on the Justice Leagues table and she loves it up the ass a lot. She is a screamer alright when she getting fucked like the cock loving whore..

If it was anyone else I would call them a liar, but you made my big sister into one of your bat bitches you got some fucking balls big brother..

Yes I do and now come and sit on my face so I can eat you out like the hot bitch you are. That's it bring that super hairy snatch right on my face.

OH FUCK YOUR TONGUE IS DRIVING ME INSANE, I AM SO WET !!!!. I LOVE HOW YOUR TONGUE FEELS IN MY PUSSY !!!!.LICK ME DEEPER FUCK ME WITH YOUR TONGUE !!!! YOU SNEAKY BASTARD i DIDNT SAY YOU COULD STICK YOUR FINGER IN MY BUTTHOLE !!!. YOU HAVE SOME BALLS ON YOU DIRTY MOTHER FUCKER !!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT TWO FINGERS YOU FUCKER YOU ARE DRIVING ME CRAZY !!!!. FUCK I AM CUMMING OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH OH !!!!. HEY LET GO OF MY LEGS STOP LICKING MY PUSSY YOU FUCKR I CAME ALREADY !!!!. FUCK I AM CUMMING AGAIN OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH !!!!. WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO CRAW INSIDE MY DAMM PUSSY !!!!. 

That's one sweet tasty snatch little sister I need to eat it again. But now get on your knees and suck my cock you sexy bitch. Let's see who can give me a better blowjob you or your big sister. That's it lick my fucking balls you fucking cock teasing slut. Suck on my balls you fucking bitch, that's it suck them you horny bitch. That's it rub the fuck out of your hot snatch, let's see you cum. Make yourself cum fuck your hairy snatch sis fuck it fast and hard.

You are nasty Dick with all this dirty talk, I will suck you better than my fucking sister can. I don't see how you got this giant batpole up Raven's tiny twat. i guess that's why she was walking funny, bet you ripped her a new asshole also.

Get back to sucking my fucking cock you damm slut. I wonder if your mother is a good cock sucker like her slutty daughter's are. Go deeper on my cock you fucking amazon bitch. That's it suck me faster bitch go faster. OH YES YOU ARE A BETTER COCK SUCKER THAN YOUR BIG SISTER !!!!. FUCK I AM CUMMING YOU FUCKING BITCH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH !!!!. THAT'S A GOOD SLUT SWALLOW ALL. OF MY CUM DOWN YOUR THROAT !!!!.

FUCK I NEVER THOUGHT YOU WOULD NEVER STOP CUMMING !!!!. Plus all the dirty talk got me so wet. Just look at my pussy it's fucking soaked.

I thought it was because you were rubbing it like a sex starved whore. Now get that cute ass of yours on the table SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SQUEEZE SQUEEZE. Click Click that will help me.

DICK WHY YOU HANDCUFFING ME ????.

So you don't crush my hips like you nearly did with my head when I was eating you out. Now for your sexy legs. Now to fuck that very hairy wonder snatch of yours. I am going to fuck it better than any other guy you had before.

Oh please Dick go slow I am still a virgin you are the first guy I ever been with. 

I didn't know that I would of thought you would of gotten laid before now. You are so fucking gorgeous don't see how you could be a virgin still. I bet you had a lot of guys after your sexy ass.

Well my little pussy she is very picky she only wants thee greatest dick in her. Your dick is the only one that makes her so wet every day. That is you big brother so go easy on my sweet virgin pussy. Your little sister is very horny for your giant dick. I need it so fucking bad I want it all in me big brother.

My cock is even harder now that I going to pop another wonder cherry. OH Donna you are so tight I can barely get my cock. Going to have to push harder into your super hairy snatch. I popped Diana's wonder cherry and now yours oh yes it's gone now.

HEY EASY WITH THAT FUCKING CHERRY PICKER OF YOURS !!!!. You feel so good in me I love having your big dick in me. Fuck me faster now go faster. Keep sliding in and out of my wet pussy your big dick fees so good in me.

You got it my sexy Amazon cock teasing bitch, fuck I love how your tits feel. They are so firm and so squeezeable soft. DAMM your snatch is gripping the hell out of my cock. It looks like it disappeared in a black hole.

She is super horny and doesn't want you to go, she is a greedy bitch. Don't stop fucking me fuck me faster go faster.I SAID FUCK ME GOD DAMMIT FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME !!!!. I NEED YOU TO FUCK ME AS HARD AS YOU CAN YOU FUCKING SUPER STUD !!!!!. SLAM YOUR BIG DICK INTO ME FASTER FUCK ME FASTER GO FASTER !!!!

You got it my slutty sister I am going to fuck your brains out. I have one more Amazon snatch to fuck and I can die a happy man.

So you know Amazon pussy is the best to fuck, so who is this lucky Amazon bitch you want to fuck. Tell me the bitches name and maybe I can help you get into her panties.

I would love that Donna I know she would love my giant cock. She is one sexy bitch and I bet she would love to have her brains fucked out. Like you and Diana do so much, the Amazon I want to fuck next her name is Hippolyta.

Richard John Grayson you have some big balls but I didn't know how big tell now. I can't believe you want to fuck my mother. You are thee most perverted man I know. FUCK I AM CUMMING OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH !!!!.

FUCK your furry snatch is gripping my cock even tighter. You are so fucking hot and so soft sis, I love fucking you. Now to fuck you with long stokes, oh yes oh fuck my cock loves your hot snatch. OH YEAH YOUR SNATCH IS A HORNY FUCKING BITCH ALRIGHT !!!!.

OH FUCK YES MY HORNY PUSSY LOVES YOUR GIANT FUCKING DICK !!!!. OH YES GIVE IT TO ME DON'T STOP YOU FUCKING BASTARD !!!!. I AM CUMMING OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH !!!!. FUCK YOUR DICK IS SO GOOD BIG BROTHER I FUCKING LOVE HOW IT FEELS IN MY HORNY WET PUSSY !!!!. I AM FUCKING CUMMING OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH !!!! .

HERE I CUM YOU COCK TEASING BITCH WHORE UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH !!!!. You are a very hot fuck little sister, my cock doesn't want to leave your hot tight snatch. Once I get hard again I am going to fuck you again.

Give me your big dick again big brother and I will suck it tell you get fucking hard again. I love sucking your big dick, my pussy gets so wet when I suck it.

Here you go sis right from your hot wet snatch, my cock covered in our cum. OH YES SUCK IT YOU HORNY BITCH, GET IT NICE AND CLEAN !!!!. Thats it swallow my fucking cock deepthroat me you horny bitch. Let's see how your snatch likes to be fingered fuck. It sure does love my fingers in it and you love it too the way you are squirming around. FUCK SIS YOU DID IT YOU SWALLOWED MY ENTIRE COCK !!!.

FUCK ME I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO CHOCK ME TO DEATH WITH YOUR FUCKING DICK !!!!. NOW COME AND FUCK ME BIG BROTHER AND FUCK ME HARDER THIS TIME !!!. YOU HAVE A SUPER HORNY BITCH ON YOUR HANDS NOW !!!!. FUCK I AM CUMMING OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES !!!!.

I guess I can let you loose now and now back to your hot snatch. I will fuck your brains out now you tight ass bitch. Oh yeah thats it my cock loves your snatch. MN

IS THAT ALL YOU CAN DO I SAID FUCK ME HARD YOU BASTARD I NEED IT HARD !!!!. I AM GOING TO GRAB THAT DAMM FINE ASS AND SHOW YOU HOW TO FUCK !!!!. FUCK IT'S SO HARD TO HOLD ONTO YOUR LITTLE ASS !!!!

WHAT YOU TRY TO DO CRUSH MY ASS YOU FUCKING BITCH !!!!. LET GO OF MY ASS YOU FUCKING BITCH !!!!!. I AM CUMMING UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH !!!!.

LOOK WHO IS TAKING AT LEST I AM NOT CRYING LIKE A BITCH LIKE YOU ARE BIG BROTHER !!!!. THIS IS HOW YOU FUCK A BITCH IN HEAT !!!!. I WISH YOU HAD A REALLY BIG DICK INSTEAD OH THAT AVERAGE ONE YOU HAVE !!!!.

FUCK YOU SIS LEST I AM NOT A FUCKING WHORE LIKE YOU ARE !!!!. SO GO FUCK YOURSELF BITCH !!!!!.

I am you bastard and if anyone is the whore it's you, I bet you fucked every superheroines in the league. Now fuck me like a man or I am going to get you a box of kotex. HARDER YOU BASTARD WHACK OWWWW HARDER WHACK OWWWW WHACK OWWWW !!!!

Spank my ass will you bitch just wait tell i fuck your asshole, will scream like a whore then. Just like your big sister is. Oh yes your snatch is dripping wet.

You don't have the balls to screw my butthole you no dick bastard. My pussy is only wet is because I rubbed it. But i am very tired now i am going to relax now.

Now it time for your fucking ass to be fucked and I will fuck the hell out of it. FUCK YOU HAVE ONE VERY TIGHT ASSHOLE !!!!. I AM GOING TO HAVE TO PUSH HARDER INTO YOU BITCH !!!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO DICK YOU CAN'T SCREW MY BUTTHOLE YOUR DICK IS TOO BIG FOR IT !!!!. DICK STOP IT YOU ARE HURTING ME !!!!. YOU FUCKER MY BUTTHOLE IS ON FIRE, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE !!!!. I HOPE YOU ARE HAPPY SCREWING ME THIS WAY YOU SICK AND PERVERTED BASTARD !!!!

WHAT'S WRONG YOU FUCKING AMAZON WHORE CAN'T YOU TAKE MY MANLY COCK UP YOUR FUCKING FAT ASS !!!!. HERE IT CUMS A NICE BIG LOAD OF BATCUM FOR YOUR DAMM ASS UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH !!!!. OH Donna you are truly thee greatest fuck I ever had and I want to fuck you every day 

You are not to bad either Dick I have a question for you, if I was really your blood sister would you still fuck me.

You bet your sweet ass I would you are so fucking gorgeous how couldn't I not want to fuck you. Now suck my cock you whore and get me hard again. 

Well that's so sweet of you and you surely fucked my brains out, just look at how sweaty I am.

You look so gorgeous when you sweat and your snatch is so hot and very soft now. OH yeah keep sucking me Donna don't stop you sexy bitch..

Oh be gentle with my pussy please it's been fucked so hard but so great though.

How about your fantastic ass little sister ????.

You fucked the hell out of it, I didn't know you could move as fast as a speedster. OH I love how you are bitting my neck, you sure know your way around a girls breast. You squeeze them so right big brother.

I can't wait to fuck you again I am still hard as a rock.

I know you are it feels like I have the tower up my butthole. I love you Richard John Grayson all ways have.

I loved you too Donna Marie Troy and I think it's time we get into a nice hot shower.

Sounds like a good idea because you smell real bad big brother WHACK OWWWW. Just look at my ass will you.

I am and it's a fabulous ass.

Oh bite me you pervert OWWWW, you bit my ass you fucker .

Well you told me to bit you sis, so I did it.

I better watch what I tell you from now on. But now i have to suck our cock again. Now give it to me i am a whore for our giant dick.

OH DONNA YOU KINKY BITCH SUCKING MY COCK RIGHT FROM YOUR ASSHOLE, OH YES SUCK IT YOU SEXY BITCH SUCK IT LIKE GOOD WHORE !!!!.FUCK I M CUMMING AGAIN UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH !!!!. 

DAMM GOOD BATJIZZ I EVER HAD IN Y LIFE !!!!.

Robin and Wondergirl took a shower together and each made sure each other bidy was very clean.

Are done with my ass yet big brother you been cleaning it for a long time ????.

Almost I see a small spot I see I missed.

DICK YOU NASTY BATBOY HOW COULD YOU LICK MY ROSEBUD !!!!. I DIDN'T KNOW HOW SO PERVERTED YOU REALLY ARE !!!!. FUCK ME WHAT YOU TRYING TO DO CRAWL INSIDE OF ME !!!!. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH YOU NOW, FUCK YOU ARE DRIVING ME CRAZY !!!!. DAMM I DIDN'T THINK YOU WOULD EVER GET DONE !!!!!.

I just knew you would have a tasty asshole sister dear.

A few months later Wondergirl tied a blouse under her tits and put on a skirt that was only about 2 inches below her young ass. Then she put her long sexy legs in a pair of thigh high black leather boots. She knew were to find Robin at this time of the day. Robin just took a big gulp of his coffee when Wondergirl came into the room. His coffee went shooting out across the T table when he seen her.

FUCK DONNA WHAT YOU TRYING TO DO ME GIVE ME A PERMANENT BONER !!!!. You look like a fucking hooker.

I figured id dress up and you could take me to lunch.

Not dressed like a damm whore, everyone will be asking you how much you charge. I know you will scream at me but your stomach is getting a little big.

Don't worry I will have a flat stomach in 7 more months

You little whore you are not wearing any panties. That's a long time to have a small tummy bump.

Well that's how long the baby needs to grow silly big big brother.

Oh ok sis what ever you say OWWWW that hurt Donna.

You doufus I am pregnant.

Who got you pregnant OWWWW ?????.

Well I only fucked 1 guy so far so I think you know who the daddy is. Yes you are my baby's daddy. I might have a bastard of a boyfriend but my child will not be. So we need to plan our wedding.

I am so fucked what are people going to say about this.

That you should of kept your dick in your pants.

So what you watching on your laptop ????. A porn movie oh she is faking it no girl sounds like that when they are rubbing there pussy. Wait a minute I think I know that pussy, YOU PERVERT THAT'S MY PUSSY AND THATS MY ROOM !!!!.

Yes that is your hot cunt and you are rubbing the hell of it. Say you naughty girl you don't have any panties on naughty naughty.

Do I get a movie of you jacking off over thee hot girl you ever fucked.

Here you go you tight ass Amazon whore and just remember your fantastic ass is mine.

You just remember one thing big brother I own your fucking balls from now on.

Here is another movie you mite like, here is someone i fucked last week after you and Diana had lunch.

OH MY GOD THAT'S HOW COULD YOU DO THAT HER, HOW COULD YOU FUCK MY MOTHER QUEEN THE QUEEN OF THE AMAZONS !!!!.

Very easy and she loved it to.

Wondergirl and Robin got married a month later. So members of The Justice League tried calling Batman grandpa.That didn't go over so well and the only thing that saved Robin from being killed by Batman. Was his son and daughter being born Richard jr and little Donna. They melted Batman's very cold heart.

THE END


End file.
